


For King and Country

by Aleksthememe



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Kings AU, M/M, Magic AU, Rape (mentioned), Violence, and doesnt happen to any main characters, not graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleksthememe/pseuds/Aleksthememe
Summary: Things had been looking up, peace had officially spread across the seven kingdoms. That was until Lerajé decided to stage an invasion of Ryan's kingdom and threw everything into chaos.Geoff sighed, he really needs to retire.





	1. Chapter 1

Geoff sighed as another one of his subjects entered his throne room, complaining about the new gold shop for the third time that month. Geoff knew the importance of his weekly open court, it lifted the morale of the entire kingdom and allowed him to connect with those who lived in his kingdom. He also knew how bothersome the open court could be as well. People like Mr. Newman always made an appearance and always had something new to complain about. This month, it was the new gold shop that was sponsored by King Gavin and his kingdom as part of a trade agreement.

“This is outrageous,” screamed the balding man, “I do not understand why I have to compete with the Golden King. For fifty years I have ran this shop and my father before me ran it until his last breath.”

The stout man stopped at the steps that led up to the throne Geoff was sitting in and glared daggers at him, “I feel as if you are not thinking about what is best for your people King Geoff.”

Geoff lifted an eyebrow at the venom that coated the word ‘king’. It was rare for someone to question his authority, for the Ramsey family had been ruling this land for generations and he had already done more in his reign than any ruler before him. Although Mr. Newman’s nasally voice annoyed Geoff, he brought the entertainment Geoff desired. 

Geoff sat forward and rested his elbows on his knees, “and how do you recommend that I fix this problem?”

Mr. Newman opened and closed his mouth multiple times in quick succession, trying to find the right words to say.

‘Must be a first’, thought Geoff

Mr. Newman opened his mouth a final time and his nasally voice filled the throne room once again.

“I think it would be best to get rid of the foreign store,” stated Mr. Newman.

Geoff smirked, “but what about the trade agreement with the Golden King?”

Mr. Newman let out only what Geoff could describe as a gasp and a choke mashed together, “I-I, what trade agreement?”

Geoff caught the urge to laugh and forced himself to keep his tone light and free of any condescension, “why the one that allows our traders to pass directly through the Golden Kingdom to the Far East where my good friend, the Righteous King, and his people live. This allows more opportunities for not only merchants such as yourself with the Golden Kingdom but farmers as well whose entire livelihood is based on the purchase of their goods from the Righteous kingdom for the harsh winter. The only stipulation from the Gold King was to have a shop in Achievement City his merchants can use as an outlet to sell their goods from when they come here. So please, now that you have heard my reasoning for following through with the trade agreement, tell me why having the shop is a terrible thing?”

Mr. Newman’s eyes widened his face turning a brighter shade of red than Geoff had ever seen.

“Well I-I still don’t think putting them directly across from my shop is the best thing to do. I will lose business.”

Geoff let out a dry laugh, “you will no customers because of the presence of the Golden Kingdoms shop, the only reason your patrons will stop coming will be because of your own stupidity. Do I need to remind you of the prison sentence I pardoned last fall? When you were accused of forging gold jewelry that was actually cheap stone you painted gold?”

When no response came Geoff continued, “the shop shall stay and you will treat the merchants of the Golden Kingdom with the same respect you would show any of my own subjects. If I catch word of you stepping out of line again I will have to rethink my pardon. You are dismissed.”

Mr. Newman opened his mouth as if to rebuke Geoff’s decision but decided not to, rather he spun on his heel and marched out of the throne room. When the large oak doors slammed closed, Geoff let out a hearty laugh he had been keeping subdued from the moment Mr. Newman entered. Once his shoulders had stopped shaking, Geoff waved his hand to the advisor that stood by the same oak doors Mr. Newman had entered and exited through, a signal to let the next person in. Geoff quickly schooled his face into a neutral expression he had mastered after years of practice and gave the woman in front of him his full undivided attention. As the woman finished telling Geoff her concerns about a possible group of bandits that were attacking a village in the northern part of the kingdom, a messenger boy charged into the throne room and walked up to Geoff, effectively cutting off the woman’s sentence.  
“My King, I…” The boy started but he was stopped by Geoff’s hand raising up to him.

“I believe this woman was in the middle of expressing a concern about the safety of her village. RIght now, the safety of my people is my greatest concern so whatever message you have to bring me can wait,” he returned his attention back to the woman, “please continue ma’am, you had just left off about the bakery being broken into last month.”

The woman nodded and continued on with her explanation of everything that had happened and begged the king to do something about it. 

“I see,” stated Geoff, “to ensure your village’s protection I will send thirty men tomorrow morning at sunrise to investigate the problem and I assure you they will not leave until your vandals are caught.”

A bright smile blessed the woman’s face as she cried tears of joy, “thank you, your highness.”

“It is nothing,” assured Geoff, “for what kind of king would I be if I did not ensure the safety of my people?”

Once the woman left, Geoff turned to look at the Messenger Boy who had been awkwardly shifting his weight from one foot to the other throughout the entire exchange.

“What news do you bring me?”

The Messenger Boy jumped, not expecting to be addressed yet but quickly recovered and rapidly delivered his news, “the Mad King of the Northern lands is within a few hours ride from achievement city and demands a meeting with your Royal Highness, he will not disclose the subject matter but he assures your Royal Highness that it is of the up-most importance.”

Geoff drew his eyebrows together. Ryan? What was he doing here? And with barely any notice?

“How many members of the guard did the Mad King have with him?”

“No more than five your Highness.”

Geoff frowned, this was not good. Geoff stood up abruptly, causing the Messenger Boy to jump once again.

“Alert the castle staff that we will be receiving the Mad King late tonight. You are dismissed.”

The Messenger Boy bowed, “yes your Highness,” before disappearing, leaving Geoff with his rapidly moving thoughts.

The only plausible reason Geoff could think of to explain Ryan’s sudden appearance was that there was a problem with the Shadow Region. The dark beings that lived there must be making their annual invasion earlier than expected. 

Resolving himself to this conclusion, Geoff descended the stairs from his throne and approached a door that was hidden behind his throne and entered his private study, multiple ideas to fix the situation already developing in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Let me know what you think down in the comments!

Ryan hated the situation he was in, he absolutely loathed it, but it was his only option. The trip typically took six days for a messenger to complete, and that was at best. Most of the time it took around eight days, too slow for Ryan’s taste. His small company of six had slept for no more than two hours a night and they were now only a couple hours away from Achievement City in only four days, a new record. Ryan’s horse, Edgar, let out a deep huff every once and awhile, the only sign of the strain the black and white stallion was under. The journey had been silent, Ryan’s Royal Knights sensing the urgency their King was feeling. The only words that passed between the six were when Ryan ordered them to stop for a quick rest.

Ryan bit his lip as his thoughts drifted back to his kingdom. He had left it at a point where tensions were at an all-time high and feared that his absence, although brief, would be enough to cause a civil war to break out. Ryan watched as the sun disappeared behind a faraway mountain range, painting the sky with brilliant reds and oranges, different from the deep purples he was used to. Ryan sighed, he wished that he could be visiting Geoff on much different circumstances, but unfortunately this was not the case. As the company reached the crest of a steep hill, Ryan caught sight of the light originating from Achievement City like a beacon of hope.

‘No more than a few hours ride,’ thought Ryan, ‘at this rate, the messenger boy he had sent ahead the last time he had stopped for a rest must have made it to Geoff by now. Hopefully, he will be willing to have a late night assembly.’

As the hours slipped away Achievement City became larger and larger until the company was staring up at the grand stone walls that surrounded it. As a guard approached, Ryan dismounted from Edgar and silently cursed at how unsteady he was on his feet after hours on horseback.

“Mad King,” the guard said, “The King awaits your arrival, if I may, I ask you to leave your steeds here and they will be taken to the royal stables. A carriage awaits just on the other side of the wall.”

“There is no need,” spoke Ryan, his smooth voice giving no indication of the anxiety he actually felt, “I will finish my journey on foot.”

The knight bowed, “of course, your highness.”

Ryan nodded and lifted the hood of his traveling cloak over his head to cover the crown that sat atop his head, for Ryan did not wish to alert anymore than needed about his arrival. Ryan easily navigated the empty streets of Achievement City, his Royal Guard heading to the stables upon their king’s request. As the familiar castle revealed itself, Ryan couldn’t help but smile. Many of his best memories took place within those castle walls and Ryan looked forward to the many more that were sure to come. He approached the two knights that defended the large entrance to the castle and requested entrance.

The shorter of the two smirked, “yeah, and who’s asking?”

“The Mad King, King Geoff is expecting me.”

The taller one guffawed, “if you’re the Mad King then I am Mogar, now go before I have to arrest you.”

Ryan seethed underneath his black cloak, but did not react outwardly. Rather, he stalked away from the two guards, both mocking him by referring to the other by ‘your highness’, and circled around to the far side of the castle where he could hide in the shadows. Realistically, Ryan knew that he could have just removed his hood and revealed his true status, but his mind was jumbled with too many thoughts to think of the simple solution. Ryan double checked his surroundings for any prying eyes. When he was confident that he was alone, Ryan mumbled out a simple incantation and allowed the shadows to wrap their cool fingers around his body. The all too familiar whispers filled his ears, telling him of the terrible things Ryan could do the two guards that disrespected him, but he strengthened his mental walls just like he had been taught and demanded the shadows to move at his will. Concentrating on a small crack in the stone wall, Ryan let his physical body become one with the shadows and passed freely through the crack in the wall. On the other side, he found himself standing in Geoff’s private garden and even in the dark Ryan could see the vibrant colors of each flower (more of Ray’s doing than Geoff’s). Moving from shadow to shadow, Ryan scaled the wall of the castle, heading to the third floor of the outrageously tall castle. Careful to avoid any illuminated windows, Ryan slipped into an unused drawing room via a small gap between the window frame and the window itself. Ryan covered his mouth from the dust that floated stagnant in the sealed room. Grateful that his movements barely stirred the allergens, Ryan approached the door and silently pulled it open. The hallway was dimly lit, the castle already in its nightly subdued state. Ryan kept himself cloaked in the shadows, not wanting to alert anyone he was in the castle unless necessary. His body moved on autopilot, taking him down hallways and staircases until Ryan found himself in the all-familiar throne room. Green and black tapestry hung on the walls, the grand colors of Geoff’s kingdom. Between the tapestry, paintings of past rulers glared down on him as if to judge Ryan’s very presence. The friendship between Geoff and Ryan and the alliance between their two kingdoms was something that had never been heard of before. For generations the two kingdoms had been at each other’s throats, constantly threatening war. When Ryan stepped into power a couple years after Geoff, he had reached out to the older man and asked for peace. Understandingly, Geoff was hesitant at first, but after years of negotiations and a steadily growing friendship, peace had fallen over the two kingdoms. Ryan walked up the steps to Geoff’s throne and let his fingers lightly trace the intricate carvings on the piece that was older than his grandfather. He could feel the power hidden within the throne, generations of rulers good and great. Ryan sighed and approached the door behind the throne. Ryan once again used the shadows to pass by the door and was greeted with the harsh light of Geoff’s private study on the other side.

“You know you could have just knocked,” said Geoff, not looking up from his stack of papers.

“But where’s the fun in that?” Asked Ryan already feeling his rough exterior crack, “and I know for a fact that you can’t see me, so how do you know I was here. You could have been talking to air.”

Geoff looked up in the direction of Ryan’s voice, “because the room gets slightly colder when you enter. Not a bad kind of cold, more a chill that you get on a summer’s night.” Geoff stood and rounded his desk, “that and I can sense your stupidity from a mile away. What were you thinking? I do have a front door you know, I had servants stationed there waiting for your arrival and now I have to send them off and try to explain your presence tomorrow.”

Ryan smiled and forced the shadows to release their grip on him, letting his physical appearance return, “you know you're sounding more and more like Jack every day. It’s a sign that you're getting old.”

Geoff closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that.”

Ryan looked at his friend and mentor, glad that their time apart still hadn’t impacted their friendship. It was then that Ryan’s true reason for coming shoved its way into the front of his mind and Ryan’s smile fell.

“Geoff…” Ryan started.

“It was the Shadows again wasn’t it?” Asked Geoff, his own smile falling.

Ryan nodded, “they attacked almost a full moon cycle earlier than last year. But Geoff, this attack was different than before, it was organized.”

“Organized?” Geoff asked, his eyebrows knitting together, “what do you mean organized?”

Ryan sighed, “the shadow beings attacked three nights in a row, but only at night. Completely inconsistent with all other attacks. They…” Ryan paused, making sure his emotions stayed in check, “they burnt the entire village and everyone who lived there had perished. When the bodies that weren’t charred were examined there was evidence of...rape.” There was a pause and Ryan continued, “its like they were mocking me, Geoff. They knew there were no forces there to stop them so they could do whatever they want. Geoff, I swear, I can’t let this happen again. My council is in a frenzy. If this happens again, the conversation for my kingship will be brought up.”

Ryan watched as Geoff stared at a point on the wall next to his head, obviously trying to think of a response to Ryan’s grotesque update. 

“What have you done to ensure this doesn’t happen again?” Geoff asked, his voice calm a contrast to Ryan’s frenzied tone.

Ryan took a deep breath and tried to get his voice to match Geoff’s, “I have sent almost all of my guard to any villages within ten miles from the northern border. I’ve also sent to Ray asking for his help. Hopefully, his best magicians should arrive within the next two weeks to push the border back a couple miles.”

Geoff nodded, “what do you want me to do?”

“I’m asking for a hundred loyal soldiers be sent to me so I can replace my depleted military. With my guard spread thin, the castle is left as a large target to any uprisings inside and out.”

Ryan’s kingdom is notorious for having a vast number of revolutions throughout history. His family currently holds the record for most amount of generations without a revolt. It wasn’t more of a leadership thing, as most of the past rulers were just and kind. Rather, the revolutions were fueled by fear. Almost all of the revolution occurred during the spring months when the activity at the northern border was at its highest and numerous amounts of people died.

Geoff nodded, “I can do that.” He paused and looked at the tired form of the younger man, “when was the last time you slept, Ryan?”

“Uh…” Ryan blushed, embarrassed by his answer, “about a day and a half ago.”

Geoff shook his head, “you need to take care of yourself. Go sleep, your room is ready. We will finalize everything tomorrow when you are not so exhausted.”

Ryan nodded a yawn escaping his lips, “of course, good night Geoff.”

Ryan exited the small study and headed left out of the throne room and down the north hallway. He didn’t bother concealing himself this time, his mind not strong enough to handle the mental burden. Ryan unconsciously wound his way through the hallways to the most restricted area of the castle. Here, there were rooms for all of those who visited on a regular and Geoff’s own room as well. Ryan’s room was the fifth door and the right and as he opened the door he sent a quiet thank you to whoever fixed the creaky door hinge. Inside, the room looked like any other royal guest room, but there were little things that made it specifically ‘Ryan’s’. His traveling cloak from last summer still laid across the back of the reading chair, some books that Geoff gifted to him sitting on the bedside table, and little trinkets that Michael and Gavin had given to him sat upon a dresser. Ryan smiled at the room and unclasped his cloak and laid it on top of its brother before removing his boots and crawling underneath the sheets of the bed, his mind too exhausted to come up with any dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning came too soon for Geoff, the light of the early morning sun stirring him from his restless slumber. Geoff had gone to bed hours after Ryan, making the length of his sleep only three hours. Geoff rose from his bed and trudged to his wardrobe. He settled on a simple white button up shirt with a dark green jacket and matching pants. He slipped his shoes on as he looked himself a once-over in the mirror and exited his room before his morning wakeup call had even made it to his room. Geoff stopped in front of Ryan’s door and knocked on it a soft three times, entering when Ryan’s voice passed through the door.

Ryan was adjusting the silver cufflinks on his red jacket, his crown already sitting confidently on his head and his family crest displayed proudly on his jacket lapel.

“Oh, Geoff. I was just about to come get you,” greeted Ryan, turning away from the mirror to face Geoff, “how are you? Sleep well?”

Geoff nodded just as a yawn slipped out of his mouth.

“Liar,” chuckled Ryan. He pulled a pair of formal shoes out of the wardrobe and slipped them on, “how long did you stay up?”

Geoff shrugged, another yawn escaping, “maybe two hours after you left, maybe three, possibly four.”

Ryan gave Geoff a sharp look, “you can’t tell me to take care of myself and then ignore your own health. Do I need to write to Jack, again?”

Geoff chuckled, “that won’t be necessary. It was only to finalize everything we talked about, that way we can enjoy today before you leave tomorrow.”

“That’s great,” responded Ryan, “but can we finish this discussion over breakfast. I haven’t eaten a proper meal in five days.”

Geoff laughed, “of course.”

The pair left Ryan’s room and made their way to the main part of the castle, their conversation focusing on how each other had been since the last time they saw each other.

“Gavin sent out invitations for his birthday ball next month, are you going?” Asked Geoff.

Ryan nodded, “Gavin won’t stop teasing me about my absence last year, if I don’t go, I’m afraid of what he might do in retaliation. Did you see he also invited the king from the far south?”

Geoff nodded, “I did. In fact, I was the one who urged Gavin to do so. Ever since the new king has ascended the throne, we have had very limited communication with him. He speaks only through messengers and advisors and that’s after weeks of begging for an audience.”

Ryan nodded, “I never really thought about it. I’ve always had poor communication with the far south just because of sheer distance alone so I wasn't surprised when there was no word from him.”

The pair crossed the main hall and over into the informal dining room, the smell of fresh breakfast making their stomachs growl. Geoff pushed the door open and stepped aside for Ryan to enter first. The table, as always, was covered with a wide variety of breakfast food. On one side, the table was covered with a rainbow of fruits some grown within Geoff’s kingdom, others imported in from across other kingdoms. On the other side of the table, pastries of all types were displayed, almost looking too decadent to eat. Lastly, right in the middle of the table, was the source of the lovely aroma. Plates of different sausages, bacon, and other meats sat steaming atop silver platters.

Geoff felt his stomach growl, begging for a taste of the food, prompting him to take a seat at his usual spot at the end of the table. Ryan followed Geoff’s lead and sat beyond Geoff’s right elbow, a different position than his normal one near the middle of the table. The moment the pair had sat, multiple servants entered the room and began serving them their meals. Geoff and Ryan dug into their food in silence, both more concerned with filling their stomachs than idle chatter. Once their initial hunger was taken care of, their conversation started up again.

“Do you know what Gavin wants for his birthday?” Asked Ryan in between bites of food.

Geoff scrunched his eyebrows together, “not exactly. His letter last week said he had taken up an interest in alchemy. I know Michael is getting him a new bow and Jack is creating an art piece using the jewels from the desert mines.”

Ryan nodded, “I may bring him some of my alchemy books then. Or maybe some of the ancient potions my alchemists are famous for.”

Geoff nodded, “I think it will be good for him. He needs more than just archery to occupy his time.”

Ryan chuckled, “that’s true. Remember when he almost hit you with an arrow last Christmas? I don’t think you have ever looked so red in your life.” 

Geoff sighed, “I try not to remember.”

After the last bites of food were taken, Geoff escorted Ryan towards his personal garden. The two were silent, basking in the warmth of the morning sun and the vibrant colors of the flowers Ray meticulously cared for.

“Have you seen Ray recently?” Asked Geoff his hand delicately tracing the petals of the blue roses that grew next to the stone path they walked on.

Ryan looked at the roses and sighed, “not recently. He’s been busy and so have I.”

Geoff could hear the hidden turmoil in the younger's voice, he took his hand away from the flower and dedicated all of his attention to Ryan, “what are you not telling me Ryan?”

Ryan looked away from Geoff and took interest in the daffodils to his right, “it is nothing I haven’t dealt with before Geoff.”

“Ryan,” said Geoff, his voice gaining a sharper edge, “what is wrong?

Ryan turned and looked at Geoff, “one of the knights on my council is threatening a rebellion. His argument is that I have been a lazy King and that if I had strengthened our army, none of this would be happening." Ryan took a breath and let his emotions pour out, "I know it's not my fault that the shadows attacked earlier than normal, but I feel like I've failed my kingdom. An entire village has burned to the ground and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I thought about what the knight had said, but if I try to make my army any larger, I will have to start forcing people to join. I can’t do that to my people Geoff, I've already worked so hard to prove to my people that I can be a fair ruler, but I can’t have a civil war, not now.”

Ryan ran his hand through his hair, sucking in air to calm his racing heart. Geoff studied the younger man. In reality, Ryan was not much younger than himself, but he has only been king for less than half of the time Geoff has, and it was at times like these that his inexperience showed, making him appear much younger than he actually was. Geoff trusted Ryan and his decisions, and if that trust needed to be shown in the form of troops and support then so be it.

“You will always have my army ready for your command if need be,” said Geoff.

Ryan’s eyes widened, “I can’t ask that of you Geoff. I’m already using some of your troops for the border, but to ask them to fight in a civil war. I can’t do that.”

“Ryan relax,” said Geoff his hand on Ryan’s shoulder guiding him to sit down on the bench in the center of the garden, “you are a great king and great King’s know when to accept someone’s extended hand. If this knight is causing such a problem, remove him from the council. If he does try to rebel, my troops will be ready to fight.”

The pair were silent for a while. For Geoff, he spent the time analyzing the man next to him. From a normal person’s perspective, Ryan was normal, just as stubborn and intelligent as ever. But Geoff knew better. The bags underneath his eyes were dark, causing all of his expressions to appear tired and forced. His normally clear blue eyes were haunted by dark storm clouds, the only indication of the stress Ryan was under. From Geoff’s trained eyes, Ryan looked exhausted.

“The voices have been getting louder haven’t they,” said Geoff, coming out as a statement rather than a question.

Ryan nodded, “they always do around this time, nothing I cannot handle.”

Geoff sighed, “you should go visit Ray and have him help you. It’s not healthy to be put under that constant stress.”

“I am fine Geoff. The whispers are nothing more than that. Just a constant buzz in the back of my mind, something that can be easily contained and ignored.”

Geoff sighed, “I just don’t want you getting hurt.”

Ryan chuckled, “I know Geoff, but I can handle this. If you are really that worried, I will have Ray take a look at me at Gavin’s party next month.”

Geoff smiled, “good, if you don’t, I’ll tell Jack and you know how he gets.”

“That’s a valid threat,” laughed Ryan, the dark look in his eyes disappearing for a quick moment. “You have my word Geoff.”

The rest of the morning went by with ease, the two friends catching up and enjoying the other's presence. By the time the afternoon came, Geoff had told multiple stories about the chaos Michael and Gavin had caused the last time they were visiting, and Ryan had told his epic tale of trying to catch a pair of roosters that had gotten loose in his castle.

“It was a nightmare,” complained Ryan, “for two weeks those demon birds would prevent me from sleeping, constantly crowing every hour on the hour. It got to the point where I was hearing their constant squawks in my ears, causing me to almost go crazy.”

Geoff wiped away a stray tear the formed in the corner of his eye, trying (and failing) to catch his breath between laughs.

“Eventually, my head chef caught them and had them put into the stew that night," finished Ryan, chuckling at the memory.

Geoff shook his head, “that’s something else Ryan.” He looked to the west of the garden and saw the first oranges of the sunset stain the sky, “It is getting into the evening, don’t you have preparations to make for tomorrow.”

Ryan sighed, “I suppose, got a long journey to prepare for. Thank you again Geoff.”

Geoff waved his hand dismissively, “it is nothing Ryan, I’m just glad you trust me enough to tell me your problems.”

Ryan smiled and stood, “I’ll see you at dinner then.”

Ryan exited the small garden leaving Geoff seated on the bench. Once Geoff was sure Ryan was gone, Geoff sighed and dropped his elbows onto his knees. Ryan was one of the strongest people Geoff had ever met. The younger man was powerful beyond anyone's imagination and could easily destroy anyone who crossed him, but he chose not to. Ryan was so desperate to prove he was strong- that he was human- that he would risk his own health and reputation to prove it. For years Geoff has tried to get Ryan to open up about his struggles but with little success. All Geoff can do is be there for Ryan and help him with any obstacle he faces. Geoff sighed and stood, with the goal of heading to kitchens and have the head chef make a dinner of Ryan’s favorites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!!


End file.
